Somebody to love
by XxRauraXAusllyxX
Summary: Ally feels invisible, her mom doesn't care about her, she doesn't have any friends, her dad left before she was born.. and she feels... worthless, but will that special someone change it? :) Summary sucks but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's pov:

Hello, i am Ally Dawson, my dad left before i was born, i am now 16 years old and i have no friends, no one at all.

Since the day I was born I have not seen a happy day in my life. I was always left out feeling alone, I didn't have the childhood I wanted or the life I wanted too, my home is being destroyed and we can't go back now, it's like life is punishing me for something I didn't do. Why am I so sad? why am I so lonely? I don't have anyone to talk to not even my mom listens to me, I talk to my paper and my pen .. they're the only ones that knows how I feel, no one loves me no one cares if I'm sick if I'm hurt if I'm crying, no one asks me how I am no one looks me in the eyes and says I love you, nobody cares at all, I always wake up in the morning wishing I wasn't alive and hoping something bright will happen to me .. and life disappoints me again and we all move on.

I have always wanted someone to hold me close feel my pain, dries my tears with his hands, and paints a smile on my face, I want someone to hold my hand through my darkest fears and through all my tears, I want someone who will protect me. I want to feel needed in his life, I want someone who cares, I never had my mom to listen to me she never cared. I lack love and I need it now before it's too late, I need someone who understands me and listens to me, and .. I want mom to appreciate me being there for her when she's down, when I cry she doesn't try to ask what's wrong I'm always alone nobody loves me I started to feel unneeded in this world .. if I die nobody would notice a difference everyone will move on so quickly they won't even remember my name, it hurts so bad my heart is going to explode I swear, I feel so bottled up I need to talk to someone please can somebody anybody listen to me ? am I not visible to them? i wish i could say 'I'm here please .. I'm here, please listen to me please love me please be my friend I don't have anybody in this life nobody at all.' But i never do.

I only need love I need someone to trust I need someone to hold I want to feel the warmth the safety the love the burn and the feeling of kisses, I want to be happy, my prince please hurry up my time is ticking and I can't take it anymore.

I decide to finally get out of bed and dress into my striped tank top; which is red and white. I put on my black leather jacket, and ripped grey skinny jeans with red converses, i leave my wavy long hair loose and i put on a grey beanie and take my bag then prepare to leave.

''Mom! im going out!'' I shout to my mom, who's probably in the living room, watching TV, not like she cares that im going out, or like i have anyone to hang out with, but im just going to go get some fresh air.

I walk along the side walk and i go to my favorite place; a small park, with white roses, huge tree's and a little fountain, there's a wooden bench next to it, which i love to sit on, i just stare at myself in the reflection of the water in the little stone fountain, sometimes i just come here to think, or just to write songs, yes, you heard right. I do write songs although most of them are depressing, I wish I could find inspiration to write a song about something happy for once.

I sometimes feel like I don't even exist, people never take notice of me, school is hard for me, you know, its tough having no friends, being the one left out, a retard sitting on her own at lunch, although im a straight A student my mom never takes notice, and i don't think she will even if i had F's.

As I sit there on the bench i can see someone else's reflection through the fountain's water, I suddenly look back to see a blonde dude, that's actually pretty cute, he looks about my age and he's quite tall, i don't know if its because im sitting down or because he is actually that tall, he also has amazing brown eyes. I turn back and put my songbook back into my bag and stand up. Wow, he actually is that tall, I start leaving, suddenly when im halfway out of the little park..

''Where are you going?'' the blonde shouts, i stop in my tracks, and turn around.

''Who me?'' I ask surprisingly walking up to him, anyone hardly EVER talks to me.

''Yeah, you, I thought you looked a bit lonely, so i just.. came over..'' He said while rubbing the back of his neck, which was adorable.

''Uh, thanks I guess...''

''Why do you sound so surprised? its like people don't talk to you.''

''Cause they don't..'' i mumble quietly.

''What?''

''Nothing, don't worry about it.''

''Alright, anyways, my name is Austin... Austin Moon, and I was wondering, would you maybe want to be friends? I think I saw you at school, in maths..''

''My name is Ally Dawson.. and, i don't think i saw you though, but sure, i'll be your friend.'' I said, with a smile slowly creeping its way onto my face, maybe after all I am making a friend.

''Cool, so maybe.. you would like to go get smoothies? All on me'' He suggested, smiling and showing of his pure white teeth.

''Sure..'' I said while smiling, I put my bag over my shoulder and we started walking to Smoothie King. **(1)**

''So, do you have any hobbies?'' Asked Austin, trying to make an conversation.

''Yeah, i um, i like to write songs.'' I said with a half smile.

''Awesome! can i see?''

''No, sorry, not today, maybe another time?''

''Awe! why?'' He whined as i rolled my eyes.

''Cause' i said so.'' I said with a smirk. ''Anyways, do you have any hobbies?''

''Um yeah, i can play on whatever instrument, i can also dance and sing, but i suck at writing songs, I tried once and...'' he shuddered at the memory.

We talked until we got to Smoothie King, we both looked on the menu, and they all sounded delicious so it was a hard choice for both of us, i could even see Austins mouth water slightly, which i chuckled at. Suddenly i saw the Smoothie i was looking for and Austin did too. I ordered Lemon Twist Strawberry **(2) **and Austin ordered Raspberry Sunrise** (3) **when we got our smoothies we went back to the little bench in the park.

''Oh, do you want my phone number?'' Austin asked, licking his lips from the smoothie.

''Sure, give me your phone and i will give you mine.''

We swapped phones and typed our phone numbers in, it took us less that 30 seconds.

Soon it was 12:00 PM and Austins mum called him to come home because lunch was nearly ready, and he offered for me to come, which i refused to, but he said he insists, and when i said no once again, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, not struggling one bit, whoa am i that light?

''Austin, let me go, i won't run away..''

''I'm still not trusting you..''

''Can i at least have a piggy back then? It looks like your kid- Teen napping me.''

He huffed and set me down to the ground then turned around, after i hopped on he walked to his house, which was about 10 minutes away.

Austin walked in, with me still on his back, and i saw his mom, she looked young; She had long light blonde hair, with brown eyes, she was wearing some skinny jeans and a plain white top. She looked at me and Austin and smiled as i jumped of his back.

''Austin! you never told me you had a girlfriend!'' she squealed, hugging me.

''Mom!'' he whined ''Ally is not my girlfriend, shes my friend.'' he said and i nodded.

''Oh well, still.. she's good for you.'' she said, hugging me tighter, so i just hugged back.

After she let go, Austin looked at me apologetically, but i smiled back at him, his mother was sweet.

''Mom, im taking Ally to my room-''

''Wait, Mrs Moon, is their any chance you have Austins baby photos?'' I asked, giving Austin a smirk as his eyes widened in worry.

''Oh, yeah!'' she squealed and grabbed my hand taking me to the living room and giving me a big album, Austin ran up to me and took the album out of my hands.

I gasped, ''Meanie! give it back! i wanna see how adorable you looked!'' I squealed jumping up and down; trying to reach the album because he put his hand up, so i couldn't reach the album.

Mrs Moon looked at us, ''You two are adorable!'' she squealed as Austin rolled his eyes.

''Mom, don't you have a dinner to finish cooking?''

''Oh right!'' Mrs Moon exclaimed as she went back into the kitchen, suddenly i had an idea. I jumped on Austins back and grabbed the album out of his hand then ran to the kitchen.

''Mrs Moon! wheres the bathroom?'' I asked as she pointed to the door near the kitchen, before Austin could catch me I ran into the toilet and locked it, then started looking through the pictures, I found out Austin had siblings and his photo's were incredibly adorable!

As i came out of the toilet smirking, Austin quickly grabbed the album away from me.

''Nothing to be scared about, I've seen it all'' I said while smirking, Austin glaring at me.

''Mom, we'll be in my bedroom, when the lunch is ready, call us!'' Austin said as he grabbed my hand and ran upstairs into a room, it was yellow, It had a water bed, a plasma TV, and posters of bands all around the walls, the floor was wooden and in the corner of the room, i noticed a beautiful guitar.

oh, my, god!

To be continued...

* * *

**(1) I don't own the Smoothie King.**

**(2) Smoothie King owns it.**

**(3) Smoothie King owns that too.**

**and i don't own Austin and Ally either D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter idea by: NitonaShstarr**

Ally's pov:

His room looked amazing, especially that beautiful guitar in the corner of the room, Austin also had a Piano, it was white and I nearly squealed at the sight, how come I didn't notice it before?

''Do you want to play the guitar or the piano?'' He asked me, snapping me back from my thoughts, I sighed.

''No, i have stage fright..''

''Oh come on! i'm your friend, i wanna hear you play.'' He begged, and suddenly his eyes got big, and he pouted, gosh, the puppy eyes.

''No Austin! stop the puppy eyes!'' I exclaimed, looking away.

''Pwease? Just this once? pwease awwy?''

I sighed, I couldn't help myself, he was just so cute! Oh my god! did I just say that? Did I, Allyson Marie Dawson, just say that Austin Monica Moon is cute? Oh yeah, on the front of the album it said his full name, so now i can tease him about it.

''Fine, Monica'' I replied smirking, looking at his worried expression,

''How did you know that!''

''It said your full name on the picture album'' I said innocently.

''Uh- I- whatever, just chose a instrument.''

I looked from the guitar, to the piano, and after 30 seconds of painful choosing, I was sat on the piano bench, and grabbed my songbook from my bag, and opened it on the song i recently wrote.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself'_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die,_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_ **(1)**

As I finished the song, there were a few tears running down my cheeks, when I looked Austin, his expression softened and he went up to me and hugged me.

After 5 minutes of silence, Austin decided to speak, ''Does your dad or mom beat you up? or is it something else?''

Although I met Austin just today, i think i'll be able to tell him, I mean, he's my first friend,

''No, but i trust you not to tell anyone if I tell you right now?''

''Okay, tell me, I just- I want to help you.''

''Okay,'' I said before sighing, Austin still holding me, ''A few months before i was born, my dad left, and my mom was alone, and since the day i was born, I can't even remember one day that I was happy, my mom doesn't care about, if im upset, or hurt, but she always gets full comfort from me, she's never there for me but she chooses that i should be there for her all the time, I play it safe.. i never got F's in my grades, or never got a detention, but i also get bullied at school, i have no friends and i just, i feel lonely and unwanted, i doubt that my own mother even loves me, I-I never told anyone this, but i cut, i cut to release the pain i was holding in for so long. If I died, I-It just hurts thinking that nobody would even care, or even remember my name, all I've been wishing since i was a very small child, Is to be loved, I didn't want to show you my songs, because their all depressing, and i was alone in the park, because i just, I don't have anyone to hang out with, so now you know the truth.''

Austin looked at me shocked, and squeezed me tighter, ''I'll be here for you, no matter what, Tommorow you can meet my friends, their nice, and Trish is a girl, so you'll get along with her well, Dez too, i'd rather have three real friends than many fake ones, that's why i don't have much, now, I want you to get noticed, we need to share your talent, I know you have stage fright, but i'll help you over come it, because such a beautiful voice cannot be wasted.'' He said, looking me straight in the eyes, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

''Thank you'' I murmured into his neck, he had really helped me through just in one day, i never thought ANYONE could do that. ''Can you play me a song now?'' I asked him, and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he went over to get his guitar.

Soon he started playing,

_Uh, ooh, ooh, oh._

_Uh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

_Sometimes, I get in my own way._

_I need someone to say, hey! What are you thinking?_

_Your words they're always just in time, just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like you're not even trying!_

_Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other, we're in trouble, trouble._

_Hey! I will always stay, by your side forever, cause we're better together._

_Hey! There's no other way, we'll make it through what ever, cause we're better together!_

_Uh, ooh, ooh, oh. Uh ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

_Remind me when I'm losing touch, when I'm a little much, pull me back to reality._

_You keep my feet on the ground, cause when you're not around, I feel like I'm floating._

_Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other, we're in trouble, trouble._

_Hey! I will always stay, by your side forever, cause we're better together._

_Hey! There's no other way, we'll make it through what ever, cause we're better together!_

_Like the waves need sand to crash on, like the sun needs a world to shine on!_

_You're the brightest side of everyday, me without you just isn't the same._

_It's not the same.. better, ohoh, we're better together!_

_Hey! I will always stay, by your side forever, cause we're better together._

_Hey! There's no other way, we'll make it through what ever, we're better together!_

_Hey! I will always stay (I will always stay), by your side forever,_

_Cause we're better together! Hey! There's no other way!_

_We'll make it through what ever, cause we're better together._

_Uh ooh, ooh, oh. Uh ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. __**(2)**_

''Austin! that was amazing! did you write that song?''

''Yeah, but now im rubbish, i guess i ran out of my inspiration..'' He said shrugging

As i opened my mouth to speak we heard Austins mom calling us for dinner, so we just went downstairs, and as we did, i saw two other blonde teens, i think, one was a girl with long blonde hair, which was curled, she was wearing a cute shirt with a kitten on, and she also wore a Tutu.

Then there was another teen next to her, looking a bit older he had blonde hair like Austins, and he had brown eyes, he was wearing a red jumper, some jeans and red hi-tops.

''Oh right, Ally, you didn't meet my brother and sister yet, this is Rydel **(3)** and this is Riker **(4)**''

_to be continued..._

* * *

**I know, this chapter sucks, anyways,**

**(1) Because of you, by Kelly Clarkson**

**(2) Better together by Ross Lynch 3 i think i fell in love with this song.**

**(3) Rydel Lynch, Ross' Older sister.**

**(4) Riker Lynch Ross' Older brother.**

**Review, favorite, follow? :3**

**- Alex xxx**


	3. THE MOST IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE EVER!

**asdfghjkl! Don't kill me! :o I kind of took a break... heh.. heh... '-'**

**Anyways, I don't feel like writing this story anymore, so I guess its up for adoption...?**

**Well, if you're interested review, or PM me :)**

**I missed you guys by the way! But there was alot of drama going on, but after all.. They do call me the 'Drama Llama' ;)**

**OOOH! AND ALSO A SHOUTOUT TO MY BFF (Best Fanfiction Friend)**

**Nitonashstarr ;)**

**LLAMA BUDDIES FOREVER!**

**Hay girl! How you doing? We hadn't spoke in like, forever :( But I do hope to speak to you more! I have ALOT to tell you, so.. PM me? :)**

**ARGHHHH I LOVE YOU GAL-PAL!**

**AND I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! DON'T HATE ME FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY PLEASE? D:**

**-Alex xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo**


	4. Who adopted the story?

QUICK UPDATE!

**JustForgetMeNot** AKA Paula has adopted this story, sorry everyone who wanted to adopt it :P

But check out my new story! 'The Band Next Door' :D

-Alex


End file.
